


Post Blue

by mellonemrys



Category: Gundam Wing, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellonemrys/pseuds/mellonemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero had learned to deal with a lot of things over the years. But the one thing he didn't believe he was ready to handle was sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Heero looked down at himself with a frown as the cold water ran over his shoulders. It was hard enough to deal with all the new distractions of civilian life and working as a Preventer. But his urges were harder to deal with. He had no practice, and only a clinical understanding of sex and how to please himself. And up until the end of the war, he’d had no reason to worry about any of it. J had insisted he be sharp and free of any distractions. That included sex. He’d taken the hormones without any question. Why would he need to worry about sex? They had a war to fight.

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

But they’d won that war. Won it, yet they were still fighting for peace. He drug his hands through his hair and shut off the tap. It had been a difficult mission. For both of them. Physically they’d both taken their share of bumps and scrapes on this mission. But Duo seemed fine over all, he was very good at dodging death. Heero on the other hand had been distracted and had been rewarded with a reminder of why he couldn’t afford distractions. The graze on his thigh wasn’t painful per se. Just annoying. 

“Hey buddy, you okay in there?”

He figured that he’d been in the shower for half an hour. That was much longer than usual for him. No wonder Duo was concerned. He’d be worried about the state of mind of his partner. Wondering if he’d have to talk with Une about getting him to finally agree to participate in his own therapy. Heero saw a therapist of course. Une and Sally had insisted if he was going to join the Preventers. But he didn’t really discuss anything of importance with her. Her security clearance equaled his own, but that didn’t mean he would talk to her. She was a stranger.

With a sigh he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Duo would want to treat his injuries. He always insisted on it. His reasoning was something about trust and making sure they weren’t hiding anything from each other. Trust. _A charge or duty imposed in faith or confidence or as a condition of some relationship._ Heero had looked up the definition during the war just to be clear on it. It wasn’t something that came easily to him. Letting go of control, handing it over to someone else. The other pilots, especially Quatre always emphasized the great ‘trust’ between them. At least once the war and the incident with Mariemaia had been cleared up. But he still had a difficult time handing over any part of himself.

Opening the door of the hotel bathroom he didn’t bother to look at Duo. As expected he was leaning next to the door, anxious, with a bit of concern starting to creep into his features. Heero liked it better when Duo smiled at him. And not one of those fake smiles he’d put on to lift everyone’s moods. A real one. Because in Heero’s fantasies, Duo would always smile at him. The other former pilot was always happy to be with him.

He bit his lip and moved to where he’d left his duffle bag, hoping that the towel was hiding his erection. This was the last thing they needed. Something to complicate their so called ‘relationship’. What ever it was that they had, it worked. The two of them had one of the highest percentages for case closures, and one of the lowest casualty rates. They were a flexible duo that could take on almost anything with next to nothing and still finish a mission with a positive outcome. Both of them compensated for each other’s weaknesses, and they didn’t need to discuss how to approach something. They always just knew. And Heero didn’t want to ruin that.

“ ‘Ro, you off in la la land or something?” Duo asked, that concern seeping into his voice now. His hair was still down so it could dry. Heero had imagined running his fingers through it before. He knew it was soft, he’d been around Duo long enough that the occasional casual touch was impossible to avoid. But he wanted to be able to touch it on purpose. Not just because Duo needed a scrape on his forehead cleaned and bandaged.

“I’m fine.”

“Okay…” Duo flopped down onto Heero’s bed and peered up at him. His partner was weird. But Duo figured that anyone raised by a scientist who built shit like Gundams and an assassin was gonna be a little weird. It wasn’t as if Duo’s childhood had been any more ‘normal’. So he wasn’t going to judge if Heero still had a few pre-war issues that needed worked out.

“So, let me take a look at your leg, then we can figure out where we want to order dinner from. ‘Kay?” He said with a smile and got up to fetch their little first aid kit. Heero was perfectly capable of treating his own injuries. But Duo was not going to pass up an opportunity to sneak a peek at Heero. The other boy was drop dead gorgeous. And he didn’t even have a clue. Duo had kinda hoped that Heero’s sessions with his therapist would help him see himself more like a person. But it didn’t seem to be progressing very well.

Moving slowly and deliberately, Heero sat on the edge of the bed and moved his towel so that the injury was visible. He wasn’t meeting Duo’s eyes, and that put Duo a little on edge. Whenever Heero didn’t act like he normally did, Duo always worried. His partner’s moods could be unpredictable at times, but he’d never hurt him. Not now that the war was over. The braided pilot was more worried about Heero hurting himself to be honest. Heero wasn’t happy. It was pretty easy to tell once you’d spent so much time with him. And the last thing Duo wanted was for Heero to go and do something stupid.

When he could tell Heero was having a hard time, Duo usually tried to be supportive. He didn’t ask what was wrong, or demand answers. If Heero had anything to tell him, then he would. But sometimes that didn’t seem to work too well. With a smile Duo set down the first aid kit on the bed next to Heero and knelt down in front of his partner. He was always gentle, and he hoped that Heero appreciated it. That he considered them friends at least.

“Hey, what would you like to eat?” He asked, trying to get a conversation going while he took out the supplies he needed. The graze was pretty shallow, so that was lucky. No need for stitches. That damn towel just kept sliding down over the wound though. He started to shift it, but Heero grabbed his wrist tightly, his eyes taking on a slightly wild look.  
“Don’t.”

“Dude, I’ve seen you naked before. No need to freak out. We have the same bits, remember?”

It seemed to take all of Heero’s self control to let go of Duo’s wrist, but he did. “Its embarrassing.”

Duo sighed and sat back on his heels. “Not its not. Come on...I put up with all this because I like you. But sometimes man, I just want to drug you before I treat you. Now, are you going to keep being an ass, or not?”

“Stop treating me like a child. I’m not an idiot, I’m not broken...I’m fine.”

“Fine? Oh, you are so far beyond fine, Heero! You haven’t dealt with anything since the war ended! And do you know what’s going to happen? You’re going to have a melt down, and no one is going to know how to help you, because you won’t fucking talk to anyone!” 

Getting to his feet, Duo grabbed the towel and yanked it out of Heero’s hands. There was a long moment of silence between them before Heero got up and started hastily pulling on a pair of boxer briefs. Duo just blinked, not really believing the ridiculousness of Heero hiding an erection. Sure they could happen at weird, inopportune times, but he’d just been in the shower. Surely he could have just taken care of himself.

“I still...I’ve still gotta clean that graze for you Heero.” Running a hand through his hair Duo tried to understand what was going on. “Just go, um, take care of yourself in the bathroom I guess. I’ll wait.”

“I can’t.” Heero whispered.

“What?”

The former pilot sat back down on his bed and closed his eyes. “I don’t know how.”

“...its not that hard. You just touch yourself so that it feels good until you come.” This was officially turning into the most awkward conversation they’d ever had. After he didn’t get any response from his partner, Duo sat down next to him and placed a hand on Heero’s shoulder. “Why is this coming up now? I mean, this can’t be the first time you’ve ever had a boner.”

“Sally wanted me to stop using the hormones Doctor J had me on. I’ve only been off of them for a few weeks.”

“Hormones? Heero, you know that this is a natural reaction, right? When you’re interested in someone, its what your body does.” That just got him glared at.

“Sex was a distraction we couldn’t afford.”

“No, that’s fucked up. Damn it Heero, no wonder you’re so screwed up!”

Heero groaned and shifted away from Duo. He really didn’t want to talk about this anymore. But if Duo Maxwell was anything, he was determined. Wrapping an arm around Heero’s waist, Duo kept his partner close. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way, Heero. But this is stuff you should know. So you’re going to learn. That cool with you?”

Duo waited for Heero’s nod before letting him go. This wasn’t exactly how he’d imagined his first sexual encounter with Heero, but at least it was something. He slipped out of his loose sweat pants and laid down on the bed, already half hard himself. Looking up at Heero, his eyes urged the other pilot to follow suit. After a moment of hesitation, Heero had taken off his underwear and was laying next to Duo. Shifting onto his side, Duo moved one of Heero’s hands to his groin. He couldn’t help the little grin that formed at Heero’s sharp intake of breath. It was extremely intimate. And seeing Heero laid out like this sent a shiver through Duo. He wanted to touch every inch of skin and make Heero call out his name.

Maneuvering Heero’s fingers around his cock, Duo began guiding his partner’s hand gently. He kept the stroking gentle, not wanting to overwhelm Heero. And after a moment he whispered in Heero’s ear, “Does it feel good?”

Heero moaned and nodded in response. It wasn’t like anything he’d experienced. The pleasure was enough to making thinking difficult. His free hand moved to tangle in Duo’s hair and he was glad that Duo didn’t flinch away or tell him to stop. It was softer than all those fleeting touches had indicated, and he knew that it smelt like Duo’s shampoo. Something earthy, but still clean. He started moving his hips, trying to increase the friction and the pace. Opening his eyes he met Duo’s, clouded with ferocity and lust. Duo was jerking himself off as he helped Heero towards a climax, and he couldn’t help but wonder who Duo was thinking about.

It didn’t take much longer for Heero to come. And after the intense pleasure from his first orgasm started to fade Heero wrapped his sticky hand around Duo’s. Their eyes didn’t leave each other’s even as Heero felt Duo’s hot seed spill over their hands. They laid together for a few long moments, just watching each other and taking in the oddness of the situation. But it was Duo who shifted and broke eye contact first. He lifted his cum covered hand to Heero’s lips and smiled.

“Wanna taste?”

Heero nearly said no, but instead ran his tongue over Duo’s fingers carefully. It was salty and sticky and not particularly good or bad, but it seemed to make Duo happy at least. His partner had strange ideas of what was ‘normal’. That was why he liked Duo though. He was different in his own special way. And no one would be able to take that away from him. Once Duo’s hand was more or less clean he started to get up. But Heero wrapped an arm around Duo’s waist and met his eyes again.

“Please just stay.”

There was a moment where Heero thought that Duo might try to shrug off his request, but he simply pulled the blankets up over them before settling back down. They didn’t need anymore words. Duo shut off the light and Heero curled up against Duo, head resting on his shoulder. He was tired, and he didn’t think that Duo would mind. Feeling Duo’s fingers in his hair confirmed his suspicions and he starting drifting off to sleep.

“We should talk more.” Heero said.

“Later babe. Just get some sleep.”

“Thank you.” He’d argue the nickname later. Right then he just wanted to know what it felt like to fall asleep next to his partner.


	2. Protège Moi

It wasn’t often that Heero went to Sally without an injury. But he felt more comfortable with the blond doctor than his therapist whose eyes were too far apart. She was watching him, waiting for him to speak first. A few weeks had passed since that night in the hotel room. And it was starting to bother him. Duo didn’t treat him any differently. Their relationship hadn’t changed at all. But according to everything he’d ever read, sex, even just the hand jobs they’d given each other, should have changed something. It was frustrating, because no matter what he did, it never felt as good as that first time.

“I want to go back on the hormones.”

Sally sighed and leaned back in her chair. “Heero, we’ve discussed this. Its not healthy for you to suppress your sexual urges.”

He glanced at the paperwork on her desk for a moment. “Duo showed me how to masturbate.”

It took Sally a few moments to stop choking on her coffee. “That’s...great Heero.”

“Not really.” He replied in a bored tone.

“You didn’t like it?”

“I did.”

Daring to take another sip of her coffee, Sally watched Heero’s body language. He was uncomfortable, which wasn’t unusual in itself, but it was a little concerning. “Then what is the problem?”

“Nothing has changed between us.” His tone sounded almost hurt. And it wasn’t something that Sally was familiar with hearing from Heero.

“Have you spoken to him about this?”

“No.”

“Then maybe you should do that?”

For a moment Sally thought that he was going to just say no again, or make some excuse. But he got to his feet and slipped his Preventer jacket on.

“I’d like to transfer my therapy sessions to be with you.” He said and left the room without giving Sally the chance to reply. Maybe it was his way of asking her to think about it. She knew that Doctor Rolfe wasn’t making any progress with him. So if Heero trusted her enough, maybe she would at least be able to help a little. She debated calling Duo for a moment, but thought that it would be best for them to try to work things out on their own. They were still children after all. Even if most of the world expected them to be adults. 

\- - -

When Duo got home late that night he wasn’t exactly sure what he would find. His door had been locked, but it was fairly obvious that someone was there. He always left his porch light on, and it was off. Walking into the living room he was really wishing that his date wasn’t there. It was hard to explain why you were pulling out a gun just because your porch light wasn’t on.

Seated awkwardly on his couch was Heero. His partner had never been to his apartment before, so this was a little more than unusual. Even for Heero. If it was for a mission, he would have gotten a call, from someone. When Heero didn’t move or seem to acknowledge that anyone else was there, Duo cleared his throat. Blue eyes glanced up at him, then slid up and down his date, calculating his next move probably.

“Look, you didn’t say anything about a threesome dude.” Duo’s date said, his annoyance was pretty clear.

“He’s just a friend, okay? Look, give me a minute.” The braided boy pleaded, intend on figuring out why Heero was sitting in his apartment.

“Better not be an ex.”

Duo spun around and glared at his soon to be _ex_ -date. “You know what? Get the fuck out.” The spurned young man left after a moment, slamming the door behind him. Good riddance. He wasn’t that hot anyway. When Duo glanced back at the couch, Heero was still sitting there, looking so out of place.

“You were going to sleep with him.” Heero had to admit, he was a little pleased with himself. Not that he let it show in his expression. He hadn’t thought that Duo might bring someone home with him. Keeping Duo from having sex with some random stranger was more than he thought he would accomplish.

“Yeah, that’s the general idea when you bring a guy back to your apartment.” Duo huffed and went into the kitchen to grab them both a beer. He knew that Heero wasn’t fond of it, but frankly he didn’t care. “So, why are you here? And it better be good, cause otherwise you owe me a date.”

That actually sounded rather nice to Heero. But it wasn’t what he was there for. He accepted the beer from Duo and stared at it for a moment before taking off the cap and downing about half. “Sally said I should talk to you.”

“Uh huh...why?” This was going to be interesting.

“I want to go back on those hormones. She said I had to talk to you first.” It wasn’t exactly true, but he wasn’t above being a little manipulative.

“Really? ‘Ro, I thought you said she already talked to you about that? Its not a good idea.” Duo plopped down on the couch next to Heero and sipped at his own beer. What the hell went on under that messy brown hair?

“Its not satisfying and only acts as a distraction from work.”

“What isn’t satisfying?”

“Doing it myself.”

Duo sighed and tried not to picture Heero laying naked next to him. It had been driving him crazy for the last few weeks. But Heero had never made a move to do it again, or ask for more. So Duo had figured that that was all he was going to get. That one time. “Then find some girl or guy to sleep with. I really don’t see how this is my problem ‘Ro.”

Setting his beer bottle on the coffee table, Heero got to his feet and started pacing. He did that when he was frustrated. Usually when he was having trouble expressing something. “Right...not your problem.”

“Heero...babe, you’re making me dizzy. Just come here and tell me what we are. What’s our relationship?”

“You always say we’re friends.” Heero replied, finishing another circuit of the room before sitting back down next to Duo.

“That’s what I say. What do you think we are?”

“Partners.” It was the best word for them after all.

“Okay. What do you want us to be?”

“Partners.”

Duo sighed and nodded before finishing off his beer. He was ready for something a little stronger. Patting Heero on the shoulder, he got to his feet and went back to the kitchen. He heard Heero follow him, but didn’t look at him. Seemed clear as day that Heero wasn’t interested in anything more.

“Partner. _Someone's husband or wife or the person someone has sexual relations with._ That’s what I meant.”

Turning to face Heero in his small kitchen, Duo raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

“As sure as I can be.”

With a chuckle, he moved into Heero’s space and pinned him against the counter. “You are the most frustrating person I have ever met.”

Even though he wanted to fight against Duo, Heero didn’t try. He wasn’t being threatened he reminded himself. This was Duo. Someone he could trust. His partner. One person who wouldn’t hurt him. “Why is that?”

In answer, Duo simply leaned forward and pressed his lips against Heero’s. The Japanese pilot had no idea how to respond. There weren’t any books or documents on how to kiss someone. Duo’s knee brushed against his groin and he moaned into kiss, parting his lips. Then Duo’s tongue was running against his, tasting him while his hands snuck under Heero’s shirt. For a few long moments Heero lost himself in Duo’s kiss and it wasn’t until he felt his belt being undone that he came back to his senses.

Heero pushed Duo away, panting as he tried to catch his breath and let his mind catch up to what was happening. He licked his lips, tasting the beer they’d both been drinking. Alcohol and sex didn’t mix well from what he understood. But Heero was beyond caring about that sort of thing. Duo had kissed him. Initiated. That meant that at least some of the things he felt for Duo were returned. Or Duo was a complete bastard. He was going to ignore that possibility for now. 

But right then, he needed to feel like he was the one in control. So he pressed up against Duo for a moment before dropping to his knees. His fingers shook as he started to unbuckle Duo’s belt, then unzip his jeans. If Duo didn’t like it, then he may not get another chance. His partner seemed to realize his nerves and tilted Heero’s chin up.

“Hey, you don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for, or don’t want to.”

“I know.”

Duo smiled down at him, one of those real smiles that not many people got to see. The ones he liked to imagine were just for him. His fingers stopped shaking, and Heero carefully pulled Duo’s cock out of his underwear. Experimentally he swiped his tongue over tip and was pleased with the twitch it made and Duo’s moan. Next Heero ran his tongue along Duo’s full length. He felt Duo’s fingers twist into his hair, and knew that his own cock was getting hard. Taking Duo into his mouth, he began bobbing back and forth, rubbing himself through his jeans. Heero was trying very hard not to think too much about what he was doing. It was better if it was just what felt right, or at least that was what he had been telling himself.

Soon Duo was bucking his hips gently into Heero’s mouth, urging him to go faster. Heero was sure that Duo was saying something, but he was far too focused on what he was doing to tell what that might be. The fingers in his hair tightened painfully just before Heero tasted that salty, sticky mixture in his mouth. It was hard not to gag as it slid down the back of his throat, but he made sure to swallow all of it and lick Duo clean before sitting back on his heels. Duo was panting, and smiling. Maybe he’d been a success? Maybe he’d get a next time.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“I’ve been watching a lot of porn.”

Duo snickered and slid down to the kitchen floor to join Heero. “Of course, research, right?”

Heero just gave him a look that said, ‘Yes, duh.’

“So...is this gonna become a regular thing then babe?”

Moving back so that he could lean against the cabinets opposite of Duo, Heero didn’t quite meet Duo’s eyes. “Masturbating on my own wasn’t the same as doing it with you. And I always think of you when I’m...aroused.”

“You know what, I’m just going to take that as a yes.”

“Alright.”

“No more talk about those stupid hormones, okay?” Duo reached for Heero’s arm and pulled him closer, his eyes serious.

“Are you going to bring strangers home to sleep with?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

“I don’t.”

“Okay. I can live with that.” Hell, he wouldn’t trade a relationship with Heero for anything. Kissing Heero, he pulled the other pilot into his lap. Neither of them had grown too much in the six months since the Mariemaia incident. So they were both pretty scrawny, but seeing Heero so vulnerable just made Duo want to hold him. 

Heero kissed back and closed his eyes. He was still hard, but he was sure they could take care of that together. “Then I won’t talk about it again.”

“Good to hear babe.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll shoot you.”

“With what gun?”

“...don’t call me that.”

Duo just ruffled Heero’s hair with a grin.


	3. Because I Want You

Paperwork was Heero’s least favourite part of his job. But he was stuck at his desk until Duo got back from his assignment later in the week. It was mind numbing. And he didn’t really understand why he needed to write up reports on missions. Either he’d completed a mission successfully, or not. Why did he have to explain everything that had happened? Or submit forms along with his expense requests? He’d been staring at his last report for over an hour when his computer beeped at him, indicating an incoming call.

Clicking on the icon for the webcam programme, Heero wasn’t horribly surprised to see Duo on the other end of the transmission. Duo had been calling at least once a day to talk and give him updates about how things were going. He was grinning, which meant things had been going well, and Heero couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey babe, how’s it going?”

“Paperwork is boring.”

Duo snickered and leaned back in his chair. He was only wearing a form fitting, black tank top that Heero could see. It made him glad that no one bothered him in his office. “Well that’s kinda what paperwork is.”

Shrugging, Heero shifted in his chair. He’d just been getting used to having regular sexual encounters with Duo when he’d had to leave on a solo mission. So Heero had been rather frustrated for the past few weeks. And even over video, Duo was unfairly sexy.

“I wanted to do something for you.”

Heero raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Alright.”

In response, Duo started pulling off the tank top. He made sure to remove the garment slowly, watching Heero’s reaction with a smirk. He’d figured that Heero would need something like this since he’d been gone. “Like what you see?”

Nodding slightly, Heero shifted in his chair again, glancing over to the door. It was locked. He always locked it.

“Good.” Duo stood up and picked up the laptop, moving to the bed in his hotel room and adjusting the webcam so that Heero would be able to see him laid out on the bed. “Do you want to see more?”

“Yes.” Heero said before he could stop himself and think about it.

“Okay, then you have to do something for me.” He said, dragging his fingers down his stomach and stopping as they came to rest on the fly of his jeans.

Swallowing hard, Heero nodded again. “Alright.”

“Unzip your pants for me.” The braided pilot started to rub himself through his jeans, eyes closing for a moment as he did.

“I’m at work.”

“Then don’t make any noise, kay babe?”

He debated it for a moment, then unzipped his fly. His cock was starting to harden just watching Duo. It wasn’t really fair, not being able to run his hands over Duo’s skin. He liked it when Duo would squirm and moan under his fingertips. And he liked having his hands in Duo’s hair and feel the other man’s lips on his neck and chest. He grunted as he slumped into a more comfortable position in his chair.

“That’s better.” Duo unzipped his pants as well and angled his hips towards the webcam. He wanted Heero to be able to enjoy this as much as he would after all. “Are you wishing you could be here jerking me off Heero?” He asked, pushing down his jeans and underwear then kicking them off the bed.

“Yes.” Heero was aching to touch him. So instead he pulled his own cock out of his underwear and wrapped his hand loosely around it.

Smiling, Duo picked up a little bottle of lube and started spreading it over his cock. “What would you do to me?”

“Touch you.”

“Where Heero?” He asked patiently.

“Your nipples. Or just behind your ears where you’re sensitive.” Heero responded, squeezing himself slightly. His eyes slipped shut and he couldn’t help but start to move his hand along his length. Normally he didn’t enjoy doing it himself. But Duo was there, talking to him, so maybe that was the difference.

Duo nodded and started to swirl a finger around one nipple as he began to move his hand in a slow rhythm. “If I had a new toy, would you use it?”

“Hm?” Heero opened his eyes again and he licked his lips. They hadn’t gotten that far yet. They hadn’t even had penetrative sex yet.

“I got something for you before I left. And I got something for me. Look in your bottom desk drawer.”

Letting out a slightly disappointed noise, Heero let go of his cock and opened his bottom drawer to find a small package with his name on it. He wasn’t sure how he’d missed it. Then again, he didn’t often look in that drawer. Something Duo must have been counting on. Opening it, he found a small silicone ring and a tube of lube. He could feel his face heating up as he took the objects out of the package.

“You slip the ring over your cock and balls. You can use the lube to help. Once you get it on, you should move the camera so I can see.” Duo was smiling like a kid in a candy store and Heero wasn’t sure if he should thank him or not. But he supposed that doing as Duo asked and putting it on would suffice. First he moved the camera first, he removed it from its perch on top of his monitor and angled it down at his crotch from the edge of his desk. Then he opened the lube, spreading a liberal amount along his shaft. He looked up at his screen as he started to slip on the ring to see Duo watching him intently.

“Man ‘Ro, you look hard already. Good to know that I turn you on.”

Heero nodded and bit his lip as he slipped the ring all the way to the base of his cock and worked his balls through as well.

“Now you won’t come too quickly.”

“Alright.”

“That okay with you?”

“Yes.” His cock twitched and he rubbed it gently to give himself a little bit of relief.

“Its not too tight, is it?”

“No.”

Duo smirked and reached for something that was off screen. “When I get back you’ll have to let me use it on you then.”

Nodding Heero tried to keep his strokes slow and steady. He could feel the ring starting to intensify every touch. He’d have to thank Duo once he was back. Because he’d never felt so good about touching himself. “I’d like that.”

“Well, hopefully you’ll like what I got for me.” The braided pilot said, holding up a long, thin device shaped a little like a penis. Not being horribly familiar with sex toys, Heero wasn’t exactly sure what it was. Taking in Heero’s perplexed expression from the corner of the frame, Duo couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I’ll show you how it works buddy, okay?”

“Okay…” He hated being so ignorant. That night he was going to spend some time researching.

First Duo covered his fingers in lube and moved onto his hands and knees. Then he ran his index finger over his entrance a few times before slipping it inside himself. Heero’s eyes were glued to his monitor. He’d seen it done in porn, but this was Duo, someone he was actually attracted to. He nearly forgot about his own erection as he watched Duo stretch himself in preparation. And then Duo was slicking up the device and inserting it. There was a low humming sound that started up as Duo got into a steady rhythm and Heero started moving his hand over his cock again. Duo began to moan, his head resting lightly against the mattress, but keeping his face towards the camera.

“Heero babe, I can’t wait until you’re the one doing this to me. Your rough hands moving over my ass. Pulling my hair back.” He pushed the wand deeper into his ass and gasped. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t want to get out of bed.”

His breathing was getting heavier as he watched Duo move the vibrating wand in and out of himself. He was moving his hand faster as he tried to get himself closer to orgasm. Watching Duo’s body move over the webcam wasn’t what he wanted, but he was glad that Duo had called him and set all of this up. It was better than nothing. He moaned and bit down on his lip. He’d never lasted this long before. And the pleasure that he was getting from jerking himself off was only matched by the times he’d spent exploring with Duo.

“Fuck…” Duo panted, getting Heero’s attention again. “Are you close?”

Looking down at himself, Heero nodded and took a deep breath. “Are you?” He was trying to keep quiet, but he knew that his moans were getting louder. Loosening his tie, he put it into his mouth and rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. It was wet with pre-cum, and he was so hard he was nearly throbbing.

Duo nodded and moved his hand from thrusting the wand in and out to run over his cock a few times. “Yeah, just a little bit longer babe.” Then he was moving that wand again, and Heero was matching Duo’s pace. He watched as Duo’s muscles tightened and he stopped moving the wand as he came. His partner moaned his name and then collapsed onto the hotel bed with a content smile on his face. The smile turned into a smirk as Duo watched Heero come as well, moaning through the fabric of his tie. Heero spit out the tie, not caring where it ended up and relaxed into his office chair.

“Well that was fun.” Duo commented, propping himself up on one elbow. “I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“That was…” He couldn’t think of the words to describe it.

“Yeah, exactly. I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

Heero nodded and started looking around for something to clean himself up with.

“Tissues are in your desk babe.”

“...thanks.”

“No problem. I’ll talk to you later.” With a wink Duo ended the call leaving Heero sitting in his office with cum covering the front of his slacks. He found the tissues and tried dabbing up the mess. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate enough to get back to work. Once he’d cleaned up as much as possible, secreted the ring and lube into his briefcase and shut off his computer, Heero made his way home. He needed to think of a way to repay Duo. After he passed out, and maybe jerked himself off again. Tomorrow was too far away.


End file.
